


《貓之書》

by Giovanna_Laurant



Series: 《古書堂與貓的物語》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 我沒有發現脚掌踩過的地面觸感并不是軟綿綿的泥土，我也沒有發現復古英倫城鎮上多了許多不合時宜的奇怪機械，我更沒有發現空氣中鄉野的氣息消失了，剩下的只有人煙的氣味。最後我佇在了公園的湖邊，呆愣著和湖面上的天鵝大眼瞪小眼。「這裏是哪裏……？」我問那隻天鵝。天鵝呱地一聲甩了我一臉湖水，仿佛對我説了句「傻瓜」。——Blanka





	1. 《Blanka：I》

從諾蘭古書堂的飄窗望出去，青石板磚鋪成的街道在十二月下完初雪以後便老是維持著白雪迷茫的模樣，那種既白，且看起來軟綿綿的雪層，大概和換了冬毛的白貓一樣不相伯仲——比如正窩在壁爐旁邊的沙發上準備睡一個覺的我。

沒有什麼東西比起溫暖的扶手沙發更加適合寒冬午後想睡一覺的貓了，尤其古書堂的裡的復古小沙發上，還配了絨面的小抱枕。只要沒有人類來打擾，這裡的一切都是天堂。作為上半輩子是一隻普通的家貓，下半輩子還陰差陽錯地成為了古書堂的貓使魔的我，是最有資格向古書堂的沙發品頭論足的。

不管是散發著茶香的暖意，還是柔軟得仿佛媽媽懷抱的椅墊和抱枕，這個在吧檯前的小沙發根本是為我量身定造的，是屬於我的領地。這一點，就連身為店主的Giovanna也沒辦法改變，更別說是那些書客了。我認定的地方，是不會拱手相讓的。

但偏偏就是這麼一個午後，總是有人要碎了我的美夢。

「Blanka，借一下沙發。待會有『特別的』客人。」

紅茶飄香飄進了我的鼻子，在我打哈欠的同時，長兄打開了相隔家和書店的暗門，捧著托盤穿過Giovanna的書桌走到了小吧檯。銅水壺嗚嗚的鳴叫讓我不禁抖了抖耳朵，我扭過頭，假裝沒有聽到長兄的話。

他湛藍的眼眸露出了無奈的神色，似乎有點對我的不合作有點手足無措。

對了，古書堂一家的長兄，那個叫Giovanni的青年，就是現在在吧檯後方搗弄著茶葉和顧著鑄鐵壁爐形狀的烤箱的那一個。Giovanni長得活脫脫就是一個雄性版本的Giovanna，他和店主不僅外表特征長得一樣，對眼鏡和音樂的品味甚至是對「故鄉」的忠誠度都如出一轍。這也是理所當然的，誰叫他們兩個是同年同月同日生的雙子。

如果長兄穿上女裝，那肯定不會有人分得清他們兩個的。但是大叔我好歹也是古書堂的貓老大，他們這一點細微的差別我還是分得清的。雖然同樣帶著橙金色的「標記」，但他們是相對的存在，Giovanna的挑染在右邊。況且，長兄在這個家裡，竟然和普通的人類沒什麼差別。

他似乎沒有把兩個妹妹那種獨有的「天賦」繼承下來，或者就像Giovanna所說的，除了眼睛，長兄放棄了所有東西。但至少有一件事我是肯定的，長兄的戀人比這個家的任何存在都要不像人類。不，嚴格來說長兄的戀人真的不是人類。

就是這麼一個平凡中透著一點難以形容的非凡的長兄，現在正挽高了襯衫的袖子，把長髮綁成了高馬尾，開始小心翼翼地的把蛋糕漿注進模具里。如果不是名草有主的話，我相信會做甜點的長兄會是一個不錯的選擇。

香味在古書堂的書架之間瀰漫，是錫蘭檸檬紅茶和伯爵茶瑪德琳蛋糕，真是奢侈的組合。

可能是注意到了我遲遲沒有動身的意願，剛把上一批蛋糕脫模的Giovanni從吧檯後面抬起頭，清了清喉嚨，再次問：「Blanka，你真的不打算到樓上去嗎？」

真是不懂貓心，還要我講多少次呢？我是死都不會離開這張沙發的，讓我遷就幾個客人放棄我的睡眠時間？大叔我真的做不到。於是我抬起頭，送給長兄一個白眼當作回答。

只見長兄的抿出了一點笑意，我竟覺得有點毛骨悚然。

「來的人是甘草糖喔。」

我停下整理毛髮的動作，有點不可置信地看著他。甘草糖？那個甘草糖？我沒聽錯吧？似乎還嫌我不夠震驚，他補了一句：「來的還有他弟弟和小巷那隻自來貓。」

「你怎麼不早點告訴我！」

我跳下沙發，狠狠地瞪了長兄一眼。啊……對了，大叔我剛說了什麼？「我認定的地方，是不會拱手相讓的」？「我死都不會離開這裡？」忘了這些話，好貓不立危墻之下，我現在就到二樓去。

「那隻白貓，到現在還這麼怕生嗎？」

我前腳剛溜進了通往二樓客廳的樓梯，就聽見了樓下傳來了談話聲。大概是Giovanna和長兄的戀人回來了吧？多管閒事的神族話音剛落，就聽見店主輕聲地笑了。

「Blanka是很討厭人類，不過MASATO和Salome又是另一回事了吧？」

閉嘴。

我的尾巴輕輕顫動了一下，隨後決定躲到樓梯底下那個用小壁櫥改裝的貓屋里，那裡暖和，而且還有點貓草能讓我放鬆。

閉上眼睛前，木屐和皮靴的聲音敲開了古書堂的大門，隨即而來的便是暗黑系青年那不顧形象大喊「喬子——！你哥又不讓我碰蛋糕糕！」的呼喚。但古書堂和它的客人們吵鬧歸吵鬧，安靜得也快，只要他們打開了書。紙本書頁的味道和聲音能讓人靜下心，也能讓貓靜下心。

我很快便沉沉地睡去了。

朦朧中，我嗅到了紅蓮灼燒大地的氣味，我聽到了喪鐘宣告命運的轟鳴，我看見了黑色的車輪在青石板街上碾過的歪曲痕跡。那些高的似乎入了雲的塔尖和教堂前，本應空曠的廣場圍著很多很多人類，他們在討論著什麼，就像是聊起茶餘飯後的八卦一樣，偶爾指指點點。但我能感覺到，他們不是在聊什麼好東西。

幾乎每隔一段時間，這裡都會有相同的情節在上演。他們會從某個不見天日的地方拖來一個狼狽不堪的人類，她們有年輕的，也有垂暮的；有已成為母親的，也有未經世事的；有曾為國家會動勝利旗幟的，也有默默無聞虔誠祈禱的。

她們面目全非，她們遭受白眼，她們在眾人的冷漠目光之下，踉踉蹌蹌地走上了她們的「舞台」，在質問和謾罵之中，顛簸地走完了她們人生最後一程，她們唱的歌是響徹靈魂的輓歌。

好討厭的感覺。

仿佛所有最壞的事情都發生在這一個年代，天災演變成饑荒，連麵包都沒有的人們開始將魔爪伸向了他們的同類；鼠輩帶來了詛咒，被逼入絕境的人瘋了，失去理智了，開始相互殘殺。於是為了生存下去，男人們拿起了劍，女人們被送上了火刑架，連我們，也戰戰兢兢地苟且偷生著。

那是充滿了戾氣和愚昧的年代，那是我出生的年代。

直到很久很久以後，我才從他人的口中得知，這個年代叫「中世紀」。

我就是在這樣的年代遇見她的，我叫她「媽媽」，那是因為我出生後睜眼第一個看見的，就是她。我是知道我和她不一樣的，她是人類，不是我的同類。但她還是收養了我們——我，還有和我同一窩出生的兄弟姐妹們。

媽媽給了我們名字，跟據我們的皮毛花色，她說我叫「白」，我的名字叫「白」。

媽媽是一個再也普通不過的老婦人，獨自住在村莊角落的小木屋裡面。和那個時代的所有人一樣，她安分守己地過著自己的生活，日出而作日入而歸，為了果腹而自給自足。她是個擅長紡織的人，能紡出最柔軟的毛線球。

於是乎她在屋後養了幾隻羊，紡了線就到村莊裡頭和村民換來麵包和乳酪。而我的任務，是看著毛線球越滾越大，小心不要被羊毛線纏成一個繭。

她也會耕種，她的花園在屋子的另一邊，她說她種的是草藥，能夠治病。她治了很多人的病，我們的病，鄰居們的病。媽媽是一個聰明的人，我相信不止我一個人會這麼想。她沉默寡言，但她似乎什麼都會。

媽媽喜歡書，也喜歡給我們說書。她的閒暇，就是抱著我們在壁爐前的搖椅上講那些人類世界發生過的事情。她說神創造這個世界用了七天，人類原來比貓還要晚誕生。她說有的國家神並不只有一個，而是很多很多個。她說公主終於突破了障礙，和王子幸福快樂地生活在城堡裡面。

她很聰明，但越聰明的人越是活不久的。

瘟疫，來了。

瘟疫像黑泥的詛咒一樣吞噬了莊園和村落，醫生們束手無策，神也選擇了袖手旁觀。腐朽的氣息每天都在刺激著大家的神經，原本就瘋掉的人們更加瘋狂了。神父說魔鬼更多了，這是神的考驗，於是更多的人被送到了那個不見天日的地方去。

「媽媽……你不擔心嗎……」我捲縮在她的裙擺邊，本能使我瑟瑟發抖。

她彎下腰抱起了我，輕輕地揉了揉我的耳背。她說，未知才是最讓人恐懼的東西，他們只是不知道的太多了。

她和我一起看完了一整場狂人戲目，直到落幕了，煙熏紅了眼睛，她才帶著我，緩緩地走向我們的家。那天依舊是一個火燒雲的日子，那天的夕陽紅得太過分了。

火勢就這樣順著村莊蔓延，最後燒到了我的家。

穿著黑色長袍的人粗暴的砸開了家門，他們把媽媽拖走了，就像拖著一個破舊的麻布袋。他們在我的面前把家翻得七零八落，媽媽的壁櫥砸爛了，媽媽的火爐被丟出了門外，媽媽最珍愛的書撕得破碎，散落在地板上。

我帶著兄弟姐妹四處逃竄，他們有的幸運，靠著自然的庇護躲過了一劫，他們有的不幸運，在斧頭和火把之下永遠地閉上了眼睛。

神父說，不能放過放過任何一隻。

神父說，我們的媽媽是女巫。

神父說，我們是「魔女的孩子」。

我是……「魔女的孩子」。

=To Be Continue=


	2. 《Blanka：II》

「主，求您憐憫；  
藉以聖神《火焰》的恩典，  
免除惡魔之罪。  
主，求您眷顧；  
藉以聖子《羔羊》的榮光，  
洗净一切污穢……」

  
惡魔和他的眷屬是「原罪」，所以會被亂棍追打，會被惡意投毒，甚至被活活燒死，也是理所當然的。

這是那個人以居高臨下的眼神盯著我們説過的話，那個男人一邊用厭惡得仿佛看著一團惡臭的腐肉的眼神看著媽媽和燒成了黑炭的十字架，一邊用虛僞的語氣哀嘆著求主憐憫。

「求您垂憐，這帶著原罪的生靈……」

熏香混著柴火的黑煙衝上雲霄，不管是瘟疫還是這場鬧劇并不會因爲多奉獻了幾個人而結束。

弄懂這個道理的時候，距離媽媽被處火刑的日子已經過去了七天。這些日子，我得在這個小鎮裏面東躲西藏，希望能找到讓我們能夠安身立命的地方。貓的要求不多，只需要一個能遮風擋雨的地方，還有食物，這就已經足夠了。但是想想也知道，我們怎麽可能會這麽順利呢？

人類從來都不敢靠近我。因爲神父和教宗早就告訴他們貓是異教徒的寵物，是惡魔的眷屬。因此人類看見我出現在眼前也只會揮舞掃帚將我驅逐出他們的院子和穀倉，小小的惡言大概已經是那些傳教士仁至義盡的溫柔。

回過神來，我的家人已經全部倒下了，只剩我一個孤零零地，在這個醜陋的小鎮上委屈地掙扎。

我憎恨人類，憎恨的程度也許和他們散播的恐慌成正比。沒有了魔女，是不是就意味著他們從此就過著幸福快樂的生活，就像媽媽給我讀過的人類故事一樣呢？

太天真了，童話終究是童話，是騙小孩子用的。

人類的惡劣比我想象中還要無可救藥，區區一個「魔女」又怎麽會滿足他們的控制欲和虛榮心呢？於是一個、兩個、無數個女孩被推上了火刑架和絞刑架。但是鮮血沒辦法帶來主的救贖，恐懼和絕望仿佛黑泥吞噬了整個世界，他們相信的上帝始終沉默地看著這一切。

我成了守墓的貓。

説是守墓，實際上那裏也只是一個亂葬崗。很多女巫會被處以火刑，但也有不少魔女會被絞刑折磨的不成人形。當她們被人從處刑架上被移到這裏後，就會被隨意丟在土坑裏，留下的只有一個小小的土堆，那大概是她們僅剩的，生而爲人的尊嚴。

我就住在土坡下的廢棄小茅屋裏面，偶爾趁著夜色偷溜出去鎮上的穀倉和糧食店，偷走一兩條魚或者一兩個麵包來填飽肚子，或者到不遠處的河邊喝一口水解渴。

不知是誰曾經在這裏蓋過一棟小茅屋。

那家人可能是受不了面對著亡靈的生活而搬走了，又或許是害怕被捲進悲劇中所以逃跑了。他們的事情我懶得去深究，只是稻草的味道讓我想起了媽媽剛曬好的衣服和被子，這個味道能讓我覺得安心。於是我擅自占據這個茅屋，這裏成了我的窩。

這裏從來不會有訪客……噢，除了那些囂張的老鼠。

那些帶著病菌的老鼠，肆無忌憚地在小鎮上爬來爬去，企圖將自身的詛咒塗抹在每一寸空氣之中。牠們身上的病太恐怖了，染上之後不管是人還是動物，身上仿佛就像是皮肉被燒焦了一般開始出現黑色的斑點，不久后便會痛苦地以可怕的非人姿態死去。

人類說黑死病是惡魔和魔女帶來的復仇。

他們害怕得只會躲在教堂裏面祈禱，然後讓瘟疫再帶走好幾條性命。當他們實在受不了病魔的折磨時，人類就會再度將女孩送上十字架，企圖以無用的虔誠來掩蓋自己的愚蠢。

我和那些吃腐肉的黑色家伙說：「呵呵，如果那真的是魔女的復仇，也只是人類活該。」牠們什麽也沒説，只是把眼珠轉了一圈，就繼續低下頭啃吃牠們今日的晚餐。

我以爲我還能在鎮上待上一陣子，至少在這個冬天過去之前。我不是候鳥，也沒有遷徙的本領，留在這個茅屋過冬是我唯一能撐下去的辦法。但我太天真了。

當我意識到這一點的時候，一切已經來不及了。

深冬的小鎮之夜顯得比平日更加了無生氣，正在經歷瘟疫洗禮的小鎮顯得死寂一片。深夜唯一仍點上了燈的只有城鎮中心的教堂，在一片濃稠得仿佛墨汁的夜幕之下，代替了啓明星的位置，閃爍出微弱卻幾近熄滅的光芒。聖夜彌撒的歌聲從教堂的尖塔中緩緩流淌在凍得幾乎凝結的空氣中，仿佛人類在嚥下最後一口氣時，拖長了音的呻吟。

這是一個難挨的聖誕節。

我被凍醒了，好不容易暖起來的身體因爲冷風從稻草的縫隙中吹進屋子，快要冷成僵硬的冰磚。我伸了一下腰，把爪子探進稻草堆裏面試圖讓它們變得暖和一些，但這似乎并沒有多大的幫助。

餓的咕咕叫的肚子在提醒我，我需要食物。

我抽動了一下鼻子，在屋子裏除了冰渣的味道之外就什麽都聞不到了，當然也不會出現什麽軟綿綿的麵包或者新鮮的魚肉的氣味，冷空氣還從鼻腔竄進了脊髓，讓我忍不住打了一個大大的冷顫。

雖然萬分不願意，但比起餓死，我還是寧願冷死在街頭。

我從土墻下的小縫隙鑽出了房子，寒風一如意料之内地把我僅剩的溫暖感覺奪走得一乾二净，但我慶幸的是大雪已經停下來了，結了冰的泥路因爲多了一層雪而不會讓我的爪子打滑，軟乎乎地踩在上面很舒服。

我一邊在冰涼的空氣中搜尋食物的味道，一邊拐進了小巷中。肉店的後門就在小巷的内側，左轉便是，人類很喜歡把賣不出去，要丟掉的東西放到後巷中，幸運的話，我應該還能撿到一些牛的脂肪，或者是帶著碎肉的骨頭。雖然分量不多，但勉强還能果腹的。

我追尋著肉類的氣味在昏暗的小巷中踱步，偶爾跳上堆叠在路中央的雜物，翻過幾個不足以稱得上是障礙的小木箱。儘管是在深夜，我還是小心翼翼地不打翻任何東西，以免弄出一些噪音驚擾了這個難得安靜的平安夜。貓的肉掌落地是無聲的，我對自己的隱匿功力十分有信心。

我很快就找到了我的目標，那一個似乎是被遺忘在窗臺上的風乾肉，油脂的香味在月色下向招手，似乎在跟我説，我也能過一個滿足的聖誕節。那是屠夫的店，他們家是這個鎮上唯一能接觸到肉食品的人，儘管大部分時間他們的肉也是賣給了那些有錢人。

好吃的肉，難道不要嗎？

我二話不説爬上了橫躺在路邊的木箱，利索的抓住了窗臺的邊緣攀上了那一橫木梁，就像野生的獵豹對準了獵物的咽喉命中，我張嘴狠狠咬住肉塊，然後頭也不回地撒腿就往窗臺跳了下去。

本來應該萬無一失的，但木盆被我的後腿踢倒，撞到地板上發出巨大的響聲。

「Holy shit！」

我在心中暗駡的同時，被驚擾的屠夫也同時這樣叫駡著向我衝了過來。

就像樹林裏一棵樹倒下了以後，會驚動附近所有的生物一樣，屠夫的怒吼響徹了這個陷入了沉睡的小鎮，不消一刻時間，整個小鎮都燈火通明。

「惡魔！惡魔！把肉還我！」

鎮民們舉著火把，有些拿著木棍和釘耙，兇神惡煞在我身後窮追不捨。他們用沾了火油的布條包裹石頭，點着了火向我丟來，帶著火星的石頭在我的頭頂上滑過一道道致命的軌跡，我的前路很快就被火光包圍。

我拐進了暗巷之中，跳上那些簡陋的屋頂，那裏是最快可以逃命的路線，而且也最安全，因爲人類爬不上來，就算爬上來了，他們也不敢在脆弱的屋頂上奔跑。

但碎石和長棍還是像冤魂一樣緊緊纏著我不放，看來破壞了他們的平安夜使得他們執意要置我於死地了。石頭仿佛雨點一般從我的身後砸下來，我總是沒辦法全部躲開，背脊被打中了好幾處，或許還有被尖銳的角劃開的傷口也説不定。但我沒辦法停下來查看傷勢，這種熱辣辣的痛讓我忍不住想舔乾净那些傷口。

屋頂不似地面，冰渣讓木頭變得濕滑無比，我並沒有辦法能讓我的爪子牢牢抓緊那些木梁。我跳過一個小平臺，一甩頭吧口中的肉塊丟了出去。肉塊啪的一聲呼在神父的臉上，他尖叫著用拿著十字架的手把它甩開，口中念念有詞著什麽。

「站住！」「畜生！」

鎮民的呼喝此起彼伏，但哪個笨蛋會停下脚步呢？我一邊嚼著僅僅只剩一口的小肉末，再度跳下了村民的屋頂，躲進了陰影之中。人類的脚步聲在我耳邊轟隆轟隆地炸響，就像天邊傳來的響雷一樣。他們仿佛風捲殘雲一樣從我的藏身處掠過，隨著火光漸行漸遠，我知道他們離開了。

鬆一口氣的同時，劇痛仿佛電流竄滿全身上下，我的後腿在顫抖。看來除了擦傷，骨折也免不了。

真是難挨的聖誕節。

我拖著遍體鱗傷的脚步走出了陰影，卻再也沒有精力分辨方向了，我只能靠著本能，去尋找暖和的地方。我不知道走了多久，直至松木的清香忽然闖進了我的鼻子裏，我抬起頭，啓明星的暖光似乎在指引我的方向。

深夜，雪花再度緩緩地飄落，失去意識前，我那模糊的視綫只來得及留住一汪湖水般的藍。

=To Be Continue=


	3. 《Blanka：III》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我沒有發現脚掌踩過的地面觸感并不是軟綿綿的泥土，我也沒有發現復古英倫城鎮上多了許多不合時宜的奇怪機械，我更沒有發現空氣中鄉野的氣息消失了，剩下的只有人煙的氣味。最後我佇在了公園的湖邊，呆愣著和湖面上的天鵝大眼瞪小眼。
> 
> 「這裏是哪裏……？」我問那隻天鵝。
> 
> 天鵝呱地一聲甩了我一臉湖水，仿佛對我説了句「傻瓜」。
> 
> ——Blanka

就好像回到了媽媽的懷抱一樣，暖呼呼，輕飄飄的，似乎在溫熱的水中載浮載沉一樣，我伸出爪子，想要抓住那一汪一直在晃動卻怎樣都抓不住的湖水藍。在兒時的記憶中，儘管媽媽的身影因爲年紀而日漸佝僂，但她的眼睛就藍的仿佛一汪水一樣，就像那汪我抓不住的水一樣。

可是爲什麽？我會聞到眼淚的味道呢？爲什麽呢？

爲什麽會這麽悲傷呢？

媽媽啊……媽媽，別哭了好嗎？白在這裏，白一直在這裏……

  
  
  
  


我從奇怪的夢境中掙脫，睜開了眼睛。

一雙纖細的手因爲驚嚇而僵硬在空中，手上還拿著一個蓋子。

我下意識發出嘶吼聲，企圖站起身來從這個人類的身邊逃開，但對方的反應來的比我還快，，她把手中的蓋子丟在地上，女孩的嘴唇動了動，發出不可置信的聲音：「不會吧？」

隨即那抹嬌小的身影已經迅速地跑出了我的視線範圍之外，我只來得及捕抓到那頭亞麻般的及肩短髮。

我的依舊頭腦昏沉沉地，完全搞不懂現在身處在什麽地方，於是我從「窩」上爬起來，準備找時機離開這裏，回到我那個破爛的小茅屋去。

我姑且將那個奇怪形狀的盒子稱之為「窩」，畢竟裏面還仔細地鋪了白色的緞布和塞滿了棉花的枕頭，躺起來軟軟的，就像媽媽在生前用籐籃給我鋪的窩那樣。

總之我從窩上爬了起來，抽動著鼻子嘗試辨認四周的味道。

木天蓼的味道混合著木頭的香氣闖進了我的鼻腔，那是我喜歡的味道，也讓我腦袋中沉重的感覺舒緩了一些。

我跳出了「貓窩」，木頭溫潤的觸感從我的爪子傳來，深邃的木紋從我眼底蔓延，卻突兀地在不遠處截斷，我意識到我應該是站在桌面上了。我站在木桌的邊緣，看了看地板上的毛絨地毯，開始尋思著跳下去會不會受傷這種無關痛癢的問題。我伸了伸四肢和身體，也許是長時間的睡眠讓我的動作很不靈活，但至少身上的痛楚已經消失了。我回過頭聞了聞自己的身體，我的氣味變了。我的毛染上了濃厚的草藥的味道，真不習慣。

算了，我之後再找個角落躲起來，慢慢舔走那些氣味吧，我這麽想著。

這書桌本來應該很大才對，但桌面亂糟糟的，堆滿了各種東西，差點連讓我能立足的地方都沒有。裝著藥水和草藥的玻璃瓶被隨意地放在桌面上，散發著和我身上的一模一樣的味道。在藥瓶的旁邊還堆起了很多書，那種厚得不得了的書。

真是不可思議，我上一次看見書這種東西，還是在媽媽的懷裏，聽她一邊翻著書頁，一邊輕聲地給我們講故事。

「Mutti（媽媽）」……

她的樣子湧入了我的腦海中，仿佛黃掉的書頁插畫一般，一頁一頁翻過那些和她蝸居在鄉下小屋的日子，我想念那個溫柔的她，想念那個勤勉的她，更加忘不了執行火刑前如此無助的她。

我搖了搖頭，將五味雜陳的思緒趕出我的腦袋，特別是憤怒，憤怒會讓貓判斷失誤。

我快步走出那個仿佛隨時都會砸幾本書下來的空間，跟著光的方向走向了另一個房間。

這裏大概是客廳一類的地方，方方正正的格局，卻比我認知中的房子更精緻，精緻得過了頭。。天鵝絨做的抱枕優雅地躺在沙發上，鑄鐵壁爐在畫上了金色玫瑰的墻壁前閃爍著暖和的光，光似乎能從雕刻著蕨類植物的天花板上灑下來，就像太陽一樣從頭頂灑在身上一樣。

這不是平民該有的房子。這個念頭篡過我的腦海。

儘管木天蓼的香味仍然溫柔地撩撥我的嗅覺，但冷汗還是從我的背脊竄上了腦袋，那些權貴和神父虛僞的笑臉突然像泥垢一樣黏上我的思緒，提醒了我人類到底可以多狠心。

警戒涌上了我的心頭，僞善的人比小人更加難以分辨，我早就從我的貓生中得到了足夠的教訓了。

都是該死的木天蓼，竟然讓我腦袋渾沌到現在。

離開這裏！我這麽想。

但上天似乎不想給我逃跑的機會，我好不容易在客廳找到了窗臺，爬上去後卻發覺我找不到推開窗戶的方法，我咒駡著這個神奇的窗戶，快步跑到了看起來是出口的木門前。門外響起了脚步聲，還不止一個人。

人類來了。

我迅速從門邊退開，躲開了橫掃過我眼前的那扇看著就很厚重的木門。留著亞麻般的短髮的腦袋從門後的縫隙冒出來，黑框圓眼鏡後那雙灰藍色的眼睛小心翼翼地掃視了一下我和客廳，又縮了回去。

「姐，牠還在客廳，看起來很緊張。」女孩小聲地說。

「嗯，我知道了。」門外響起了另一把女性的聲音，恬靜得仿佛是催眠曲，能把狂風暴雨也平息下來。

  
  


我弓起身子，毛也因爲緊張而蓬起來，我悄悄的將指甲從爪子下伸出來，那是我能想到的唯一的武器，萬一我在這間屋子裏面被抓起來，那是我還可以還擊的資本。我無法相信人類，儘管也許是這家人收留了我一個晚上，我依舊無法輕易相信任何人類。

客廳的門拉開了一條縫，穿著絳紫色洋裝的女性身影小心翼翼地穿過門廊，放緩了脚步朝我走來。那身深紫色的洋裝就像是低垂的鈴蘭花，微捲的銀色長髮在她的身側微垂，黑框眼鏡後的眼睛，藍的仿佛一汪活水。仿佛夕陽滲進了雲層中一般，幾縷橙黃色的髮絲從她的髮際之間垂落。我此時才發覺她的頭髮，并非純銀的。

我低聲朝她咆哮，借此警告她不允許再靠近我一步。她也的確如我所願停下了脚步，只是微微蹲下了身體，讓我能看清楚她的眼睛，恬靜、穩重、不亢不卑。

「沒事的，沒事的。」她輕輕地説道，絲綢手套包覆的手掌在我眼前攤開，那是示好的意思。

沒有刻意逾越我的防線，也絲毫沒有不耐煩的語氣，她的手就這樣攤在我的面前，耐心地等我的心防卸下之後主動接近她。

我愣了一下，我的印象中，懂貓的心思的人不多。

我輕輕嗅了一下，小麥草的香氣滲進我的胸膛。「再相信一次吧。」那個時候，我仿佛聽見了遠在天國的媽媽一邊這麽説著，一邊輕輕撫著我的頭。

這是Giovanna——古書堂的店主，把我正式收留下來的第一天。

剛在古書堂塵埃落定下來的時候，我幾乎不會到樓下去。雖然Laurant家的幺妹，那個叫Margherita的女孩和身爲店主的Giovanna不止一次想帶我認識書室的常客，但是她們失敗了，我討厭陌生人。

「讓老子走，那幾個人太恐怖了！」我躲在Giovanna的書櫃頂上，全身的毛氣得幾乎炸成球。

「好好，我不勉強你。」Giovanna掩著嘴笑了笑，端起餐桌上的陶瓷茶具，下了樓。

「你們居然能聽懂我講的話，真奇怪」我從書櫃上跳到木桌上，Margherita正佔著她姐姐的書桌畫插圖。

「嘻嘻，我姐算是半神呀，被神眷顧著呢。」Margherita托著腮，笑著告訴我。

Giovanna和Giovanni的名字的確是這個意思，沒有毛病。這個想法冒出來之後不久，我再度愣了愣，貓腦袋無法理解剛才是聽到了什麽驚天大秘密。

這是古書堂家第一個異常的地方。

我無意中發覺這家第二個異常的地方，是甘草糖和我在客廳追逐的時候。幾乎快要被那雙比貓毛還顯白的手抓到的我，在竄出了古書堂的大門後，腦袋就只剩下了不顧一切向前跑這件事了。

我沒有發現脚掌踩過的地面觸感并不是軟綿綿的泥土，我也沒有發現復古英倫城鎮上多了許多不合時宜的奇怪機械，我更沒有發現空氣中鄉野的氣息消失了，剩下的只有人煙的氣味。最後我佇在了公園的湖邊，呆愣著和湖面上的天鵝大眼瞪小眼。

「這裏是哪裏……？」我問那隻天鵝。

天鵝呱地一聲甩了我一臉湖水，仿佛對我説了句「傻瓜」。

最後還是Mil找到了我，那個閑著沒事做留在古書堂蹭吃蹭喝的金髮繆斯神。他找到我的時候，那雙綠的像玉石雕琢成的眼睛帶著難忍的笑意，和那隻天鵝如出一轍。

我把天鵝潑給我的水全部回敬到了他身上去，當作是他笑我傻瓜的回禮。

「所以這是怎麽回事？」我問他。

「古銅雕成的薔薇在琉璃窗下盛開不敗，諾蘭之門仿佛鎖鏈鏈接世界。」他忽然頌起了詩，大概那是繆斯的習慣，他說：「古書堂的門鏈接著不同的世界，包括你的故鄉。」

「中世紀」這個單詞是Mil告訴我的，包括那段迫害的歷史。繆斯很擅長講故事，似乎是考慮到我的理解能力，他講得簡單明瞭，淺顯易懂。只是我還是覺得有點難過，原來在這個時空裏面，我的媽媽，已經死去了好幾百年。

「如果你想回去看看的話，就讓Giovanna帶你去吧，她最近經常去那邊。」Mil說。

我愣了愣，這麽危險的地方，她去哪裏幹什麽？

  
  
  


那天，古書堂難得暫停開放。

我跳進了Giovanna幫我準備的籐織野餐籃，一大清早就跟她出了門。店主披上了黑色的斗篷，拉起兜帽把自己的頭髮仔細地藏起來。她説不想引人注目，還讓我把頭好好藏進籃子裏面。

古書堂的樓下，飄窗被厚厚的天鵝絨窗簾遮掩住，Giovanna把手伸向門把，輕輕一扯。「咚——！」清脆的聲音從門鈴上傳來，雪那冰冷的氣味和鄉野荒蕪的氣息隔著籃子也能感受得到。

時空一下子倒退回數百年前的夜晚。

宏厚的撞鐘聲從後方的教堂傳來，唱詩班和晚禱的聲音緩緩飄上無星的夜空，餘燼還沒散去的味道提醒了我，我回來了，這個殘酷得不得了的時代。

Giovanna把籃子放到地面，好讓我能從籃子中跳出來。我伸展了一下因爲窩在籃子裏有些發酸的腰，順便打了個呵欠。

懷緬就到這裏了。我給Giovanna使了一個眼色，得在排外的鎮民們發現之前離開這個這裏。

皮靴和貓掌在泥濘的道路上敲出一個個脚印，趁著夜色溜出了城鎮的中心，媽媽的舊屋子在城鎮邊緣的森林裏，遠離煩囂的人煙，一直以來都被野生的灌木叢保護得好好的。

Giovanna哼著歌，那似乎是一個離家的女孩回到家鄉尋找媽媽的故事，和現在的我一樣，差別可能就在於，我的媽媽已經不在了而已。

濃鬱的草藥香氣湧進了鼻子裏，我忍不住打了一個噴嚏。荒廢的屋子看起來和我離開的那一天相差無幾，可能就是多了那麽一點青苔罷了。木門大咧咧地敞開在我和Giovanna的面前，冷風呼嘯著灌進了屋子裏。

Giovanna輕輕哼了一個音，手中的提燈亮起了微弱的光。

破舊的木地板揚起了些許灰塵，繞在提燈的周圍閃閃發光就如同螢火蟲一樣。媽媽的屋子還是一樣亂糟糟的，就和我的記憶裏一樣，仿佛是某種不可思議的存在，把這個空間的時間凝固了一樣。

「所以妳是要找什麽啊？」我不解地問道，按理來説媽媽並不富裕，屋子裏值錢的應該都被搜刮走了才對。

「書呀。」她回頭衝我笑了笑：「你不是說你媽媽很愛書嗎？那些可比任何東西都要珍貴。」

「真是的……搞了老半天老子竟然是陪妳來找書的。」這個答案還真是讓我驚訝。我無奈地甩了甩頭，嘆了口氣後咬住了她的裙擺：「跟我來。」

媽媽的房間在屋子的最深處，只是書架上的書大部分都被帶去燒掉了，那個神父說惡魔的典籍不能留在世界上。但也許是上天還有些許憐憫的心，有那麽一兩本被踢到床底下的，他們沒有發現。

我鑽進床底，把那兩本書翻了出來，推到Giovanna的面前。她慎重地把那兩本厚重的硬皮書捧在手心，輕輕把粘在上面的灰塵擦拭乾净，用緞布包著裝回了籃子裏。

那個愛書成癡的神情，讓她和媽媽的身影在我眼中重曡了。

雜亂的脚步聲和粗狂的喝駡聲打破了我們短暫的寧靜，窗外突然亮起的火光讓我的心突的一震，那些曾經追殺過我的村民的聲音包圍了這個屋子，我能隱約聽見有哪男人在說：「他們進去了。」

Giovanna也察覺到了危險，迅速地站了起來。只是發狂的人類並沒有給我們逃跑的機會。鎮民的隊列湧進這個破舊的小屋，拿著肉刀的屠夫、拿著鋤頭的農民、拿著火把和繩索的老婦女，以及緊隨其後，穿過人群而來，那一個捧著聖經和十字架的僞善神父。

「投降吧，魔女，如果妳仍有懺悔的心的話，就離開惡魔的誘惑吧。」

神父在胸前劃著十字號，洪亮的聲音蓋過了鎮民們的鼓噪。他們有些人竊竊私語著，有些人則戰戰兢兢地祈禱著，連完整的話都説不上一句。但大部分，都兇神惡煞地把武器對著我們。

「魔女復活了」、「你看我就説她沒死」、「貓也在，打成那樣也沒事」。

是惡魔的眷屬。

是惡魔的眷屬。

他們是惡魔的眷屬。

我弓起身子，跳起身擋在Giovanna和那些瘋子的面前，我壓低聲音嘶吼，全身緊綳。我聼不清楚那些瘋子的碎碎念，他們就像是鎖鏈一樣在我的腦海裏叮咚作響，讓我頭痛欲裂。

怎麽辦？我問自己。我問作爲一隻貓的自己，怎麽辦？

難道要眼睜睜看著悲劇再度發生在我的面前嗎？難道我要讓Giovanna也和母親一樣活生生被他們折磨致死嗎？難道我又要讓我重視的家人在我面前化成灰燼了嗎？

——不甘心。

火把的亮光在我眼前晃動。

——不甘心。

武器黑沉沉的鈍光在我眼前晃動。

——不甘心啊！

鎮民一擁而上，嘴裏喊著「跟著上主衝啊！」*的口號，在夜空炸裂。

「轟——！」火炎席捲了我的眼簾，把我吞沒。

就像一道紅炎製造的墻壁忽然拔地而起，隔開了我冲上來的人類。他們驚慌的叫聲不絕於耳，他們丟下鋤頭和木棍，恐慌地後退。那個本來跋扈的神父一派狂言也停了下來，只能斷斷續續念誦聖經祈求保佑。

不可思議，就像是世界忽然變小了，我低頭能看見那些變小的人類，仿佛看著一群老鼠。耳朵暖呼呼的，我抖了抖耳尖，微小的火星被我彈上了夜幕。

「我是魔女的孩子。」那個神父這麽説過。我成爲了魔女的孩子。

我揮下爪子，地面因我的踏步而震動，森林也我的火星而燒成了一片火海。那些鎮民們摔倒的摔倒，逃跑的逃跑，跑不動的只能站在原地嚎啕大哭，絲毫沒有最初勇武的樣子。他們不再喊著上主的名字，只能發出不規則的音節。

我是他們的恐懼，他們被恐懼所支配，被魔女和她的孩子帶來的恐懼所支配。

火焰在我身上迸發，我其實不知道怎麽控制它們，只是讓一切隨本能和憤怒而走，推到樹木，踏破農莊，以及把那些該死的人類燒毀，毀掉一切。

直到，書頁嘩啦啦的聲音傳進了我的耳朵。

那聲音輕飄飄的，讓我從狂怒逐漸冷靜下來，火球熄滅，雪花開始緩緩落在燒焦的地面上。我轉過身，Giovanna站在我的眼前。

她安然無恙。

儘管披風已經肩上滑落，頭髮也被風吹得亂糟糟的，但她仍舊安然無恙。

我蹲下來，把頭擱在冰涼的地面。她會如何看我呢？這一個「魔女的孩子」，不再是一隻普通的長毛白貓，而且隨時有可能殺了她。

她走到了我面前，張開手掌伸到我的面前，一如那個時候在她的客廳裏一樣。

「妳就不擔心我會殺了妳？」我把頭悶在冰涼的泥土裏，問道。

「不會，你不是救了我嗎？不過我還真的嚇到了，居然是會用火的貓又啊……」她托著腮，似是若有所思，仿佛早就料到事情會演變成這樣。

小麥草的香氣湧進我的鼻子，她輕輕揉著我的臉頰，聲音恬靜得仿佛月光。我差點忘了，她的妹妹説過她是半個繆斯，Mil說他們知曉一切的真相，這大概也是她的能力之一吧？

「要留在古書堂嗎？」店主的聲音傳進我的耳朵：「包吃包住包貓草哦。」

我的耳朵抖了抖，抬起頭看著她那雙藍的像一汪水的眼睛，那雙讓我想起媽媽的眼睛。包吃包住包貓草，我有什麽理由拒絕呢？

我把頭碰上她的手掌心，光芒包覆了我們，店主唱起了歌謠。

歌聲中，我恢復成白貓的樣子，畢竟比起貓又的樣子我更加喜歡當一隻貓，我成爲了古書堂的貓老大，名副其實的「老大」。

  
  
  


……

  
  
  


我睜開眼睛，從貓窩裏爬出來，伸了一個懶腰。這個午睡長的有點不可思議，長到外面那每人一本磚頭書的讀書會似乎都完結了。

我蹲在樓梯間的門後偷偷瞄著外面，那些常客和店主的閑談飄進了我的耳中。

「喬子呀……爲什麽妳給Blanka改的名字這麽直白，白貓就真的叫『白』啊……」

「因爲呀，那是他的媽媽給他的禮物呀。」

店主笑著回答了甘草糖的疑問，合上了手中那本中世紀古籍的仿本。

+布蘭卡之章，完結+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =店主的話=
> 
> 布蘭卡這孩子的故事寫完了！作爲貓之書的第一個短篇，真的好多東西想寫進去。  
不過最後我還是覺得，Blanka被鵝兇的橋段太可愛了！貼堂！  
第二隻貓的故事正在醖釀中，不過會在寫完訪客篇之後再發佈吧。
> 
> 和古書堂之書不一樣，古書堂之書是人的故事，貓之書則是貓的故事，這些碎片集中起來，那就是《古書堂與貓的物語》啦。
> 
> 文章中出現一句的「跟著上主衝啊！」*，只要是羅蘭就肯定不會陌生的。（笑）  
這句的原典是Sound Horizon的名言之一，是「跟著XXX將軍衝啊！」的改寫。


End file.
